Wikia Fighting League 2
"Prepare for the next wikia tournament!" ''Wikia Fighting League 2 ''is a sequel to the renknown game Wikia Fighting League.It has the same mechanics as but with new style of gameplay. Synopsis After the first Tournament was completed,Wikia staffs are planning to do some bad things again to the wiki.And somehow gone corrupt....They unknowingly wanted to destroy the wiki under the command....of 'Spammers and some kind of that!'Now,it's up to the users to help defend the wikia communities. Gameplay Unlike the first game now it uses some kind of Legend Of Zelda mixed with Pokemon but not an RPG.Resembles those of free move game which the player can move up or down or anywhere.Now instead of health bar it uses "Respawn Amount".Every one gets 10 respawn amounts at first.Later if they find a powerup exclusively they will gain some more Respawn amounts. In Multiplayer,TDM and FFA is still there.But there is a new mode which is every one knows : CTL which the team will play in a wide map and must capture the flag of the enemies.Each time a flag is captured the one that captures it will move 30% slower. And anyway,you use XP points to level up.Level ups used as stat raiser so that makes your Wikiguy better in performance.Any Users who sign in to the game (It requires sign in) from the real life wikia with the same username and password will be level 2 at the first of the game instead of Level 1.Level max is 'unlimited '''so until level 800000 you still can but it'll get harder to get the XPs Wikiguys The Wikiguys here now uses updated profiles and have a change a bit.Or have no changes after all. Returning *SapphireStardust *OuroborosTheNewSaurian : Power has been balanced *GeniusGuy445 *I Am Rex *Dan67 : Now uses a hood and still has his wikis names on it *Warriorman222 *Scauldy The Scauldron *Mix91132 : Range for weapons increased *Element Knight 375 : Melee range increased *Jaber Tuasco *WikiWikiWang : Same but now with Blocked sign in the head *Jacky 50A : Now it is an Exosuit but still with the Energy Shotgun *Monkeybite *Commandah *Casius06 *Paulo188 : Speed has been increased. *Weejoh : Now a fat rainbow horse? *MugoUrth : Jump height increased *BENSGirl97 : Running to enemies now inflict damage *Al129023 : Special attacks increased damage *The Big Fart : Added move "Fart Bomb" *CheeZniper *405038 : Now it is an SR-71 Blackbird *(ROK) DK0010 *JohnyTopSidee *Philodox : Melee now do splash damage *ColeTheWolfBoy *StrawDogOfAmerica : Now a guy in a car *ClarentBloodArthur : Now can fly *Aphelion819 :Given the ability to intimidate and stun other Wikiguys *EthanDaBomb *TheDeadliestBot *IsGamer13: Now uses chains and can use a mirror image to attack efficiently. *Mr Wii00 *Warrioroll199 *Mortadelo All Star *GoldMan27 *Drayco90 : Banhammer's insta kill feature removed.Now only inflicts high damage *Cfp3157 : Added Move "Dog Pee" *GoddessOfDespair *Sir William Of Chalitton :Added Move "Accidental Block" *Starman125 : Now can't be intimidated *Timson622222 *LeoLab : OP powers are balanced *Jimbo Wales : Ban is removed from movelist *The Real Rex : Revolver shot balanced *Wikia Contributor New Wikiguys #SnowedLightning : A gothic black nerd Anime girl #Lucan07 : Jack Sparrow #Kooskia : Colored paper wolf #The Deadliest Warrior : Ferocious DF Barbarian wikian that has been blocked #CLHiggins : Freaky Lady #Thisismyrofl : Stick guy with blue T-shirt and santa hat #lopl3887 : One of those green cars on Cars #Carljustine carranza : A star cookie with smiley face #00REGULUS00 : My friend on Respawnables wiki #BenjoMenjoReborn : Batman Arkham costume #The Lawn Defender : A PVZ Lawnmower #Guppie the Third : An emblem with GT3 writing #Ahri Chan : Ahri from League Of Legends #Earth Love : A "Planet" with a water bender symbol #Deadliest Warrior Jr : Blocked, Red army of DF wiki #Mimihigurashi : Like WIkiWikiwang's old picture #Prownpagedud : Unclear picture #STuNsPoRe : Unknown hero #Spearman1337 : Jack O' Lantern Bosses The bosses are wikia staffs! *Sannse *Semanticdrifter *Cooksey.Michael *BertH Final Boss : '''Hacker!'Unplayable : The messmaker of the wikia and the one that makes the wikia staffs corrupt by putting Virus and Pornographic webs on wikis. Enemies In story mode you will encounter enemies.They are weaker than users or staffs.But still needed to becareful.They are the hencmen of Hacker *Spammer : Basic enemy.Spams your website *Ad Bot : Makes no good Advertisements or disturbing Advertisements *Power Abuser : Can block or ban your wikiguy for some time *Troll : Trolls with your website *Robber : Deletes the information on your website Powerups *Banhammer : Picks up the Banhammer,an essential internet weapon that can massively reduce a wikiguy's stats.Drayco90 is able to wield the Banhammer in the movelist *Troll Anons : Trolls your enemy and wikiguys,reducing their sanity *EdiThor : Summons an editing thunder and randomly debuffs enemies and wikiguys *Virus Website : Makes a wikiguy's stats reduce and takes damage over time.Does less damage than the Banhammer *Internetron : Strengthens the website's stats and gives 1 free Respawn Amount *Spam bot : Spams wikiguys with greater power *Advertisement assault rifle : Shoots advertisements to wikiguys Websites Websites are the same like Wikis in WFL 1.The websites are used as support to wikiguys.The wikiguy if matched with the wiki it originates it'll gain great stat increase.Robbers can delete it and can lower your stat.Trolls can troll your website,causing you to panic and laugh hysterically.Ban or Block can do massive stat reduction of your wikiguy Trivia *This wiki page is also free to edit * Sorry for the logo.It is unstoppable Wikiguy' Gallery Limited amount of Wikiguy's picture. Spearman 1337.jpg|Spearman1337 Ahrichan.jpg|Ahri Chan lopl3887.jpg|lopl3387 Carljustine carranza.jpg|Carljustine carranza CLHiggins.jpg|CLHiggins Jacky 50A.jpg|Jacky 50A Dan67.jpg|Dan67 STuNsPore.jpg|STuNsPore Category:PS4 Games Category:IOS games Category:Xbox One Games Category:GameCom Category:TGI Category:Infinite Development Inc.